dynamic_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Dino Force
Power Rangers Dino Force is the Gamepad's translation of Thunderyo's sixth season of Super Sentai. This season is themed around dinosaurs and vehicles. General Information Power Rangers Gamepad Era Number 6 Theme Song: Dino Drive to Stay Alive Original airing: 1978 Previous: Power Rangers Monster Party Next: Power Rangers Swarm Storm Synopsis When five scientists go digging for dinosaur fossils, they instead find mysterious coins buried in the earth. They learn that they are Dino Discs, powerful talismans created long ago to carry on the legacy of the dinosaurs. With a new threat on the rise, they must even up the score and win the war. They are...Power Rangers Dino Force! Characters * Ace Franklin He would be played by Jedidiah Goodcare. * Roy Underwood (Dino Force Blue Ranger) Roy is the handsome Blue Ranger. His zord is the Carno Car. He would be played by Ashton Moio. * Danica Newman (Dino Force Yellow Ranger) Danica is the sassy Yellow Ranger using the element of Lightning. Using the Yellow 3 Disc, she fires the Yellow Para Spark. In Goldplate mode, her element upgrades to Thunderstorm and she uses the Yellow Para Thunderbolt. Her zord is the Para Cycle. She would be played by the lovely Anna Kendrick. * Saul Jefferson (Dino Force Green Ranger) Saul is the smart Green Ranger. His zord is the Opthalmo Sub. * Sally Ellwood (Dino Force Pink Ranger) Sally is the happy Pink Ranger using the element of Air. Using the Pink 5 Disc, she fires the Pink Ptera Gust attack. In Goldplate mode, her element upgrades to Tornado and she uses the Pink Ptera Hurricane attack. Her zord is the Ptera Shuttle. Her actress would be Sophie Simnett. * Rick Armstrong (Dino Force X Ranger) Rick is the Red X Ranger. He is serious and serves as leader of the Dino Force when Ace can not. His zord is the Tyranno Train. He would be played by Devon Werkheiser. Allies * Disc Guardian The Disc Guardian is a mystical spirit that created the Dino Discs to carry the memory of the dinosaurs. He imbued them with their awesome power so they could be used against a massive threat. Now that they have been found and the Ice Viruses have rose, the Guardian has been resurrected so the rangers can be guided on how to use the Dino Disc's power to save the world from evil. During the finale, he sacrifices himself to destroy Mammocrash once and for all. * Dr. Pamel Dr. Pamel is the friendly scientist of the archeologists crew. She had previously read legends about the Dino Discs, but never believed they were true. She becomes fascinated by the Dino Discs and becomes the Dino Guardian's apprentice. During the finale, the Disc Guardian hands over the role of Guardian to her. Villains The monsters this season are based on animals that lived during the Ice Age combined with a modern electronic device. Their names are puns on phrases associated with electronic malfunctions. * Mammocrash Mammocrash is the leader of the Ice Viruses. He was created by a greedy company called Snickler Inc. The technology was created to take over the Internet and get Snickler fame and fortune like never before. Mammocrash's original name was Frost-001. He broke free after Snickler mysteriously disappeared. Freeing his fellow viruses, they built themselves robotic exoskeletons to take over the physical world as well as the digital one. Mammocrash is based on the woolly mammoth and a ???. His name is a reference to a computer crash. * Cybertooth Cybertooth, also known as Frost-002, was created with evil purposes. He ended up stealing the Project:Frost equipment so he could create an army of Ice Viruses. Let's just say, he succeeded. Cybertooth is based on the saber-toothed tiger and a ???. His name is a reference to a cyber-attack. * Cryptodon Cryptodon, also known as Frost-003, was created to cause chaos online. She fufills that purpose, but not in the way it was intended. She is armed with a thick hide and a strong sense of wrong and...more wrong. Cryptodon is based on a glyptodon and a ???. His name is a reference to decryption. * Snowcones Snowcones were the prototype robots who would have transported the viruses all over the world. Three of these robots were upgraded to form the exoskeletons of the Ice Viruses. The rest make up a legion of basic soldier. Cybertooth will also torture them if they come back alive and unsuccessful. Snowcones are based on the dodo bird and ???. Monsters The monsters this season are based on animals that lived during the Ice Age combined with a modern electronic device. Their names are puns on phrases associated with electronic malfunctions. * Anomalfunction Motifs: Anomalocaris, Satellite * Direfect Motifs: Dire Wolf, Fan, Wolf * Miscalculodon Motifs: Megalodon, Shredder, Shark * Slowtax Motifs: Megatherium, Radio * Womtap Motifs: Diprotodon, Camera * Cortoise Dump Motifs: Megalochelys, Refridgerator * Crocodos Motifs: Quinkana, RC Car * Leo Error Motifs: Thylacoleo, Television * Rhinoboot Motifs: Elasmotherium, Loudspeaker Arsenal Dino Discs: # Red Tricera Disc(Earth) # Blue Carno Disc(Ice) # Yellow Para Disc(Thunder) # Green Opthalmo Disc(Water) # Pink Ptera Disc(Wind) # Orange Brachio Disc(Sound) # Cyan Dimetro Disc(Metal) # Lavender Saichan Disc(Light) # Lime Allo Disc(Nature) # Red Tyranno Disc(Fire) Dino Force Blaster Morphing Call: "Dino Blast!" Dino X Saber Morphing Call: "Dino Slash!" Roll Call: * "Red Strength! Dino Force 1!" * "Blue Power! Dino Force 2!" * "Yellow Speed! Dino Force 3!" * "Green Agility! Dino Force 4!" * "Pink Swiftness! Dino Force 5!" * "Red Rage! Dino Force X!" * "The Ancient Past is Back at Last! Power Rangers...DINO FORCE!" Dino Disc Cycle Dino Disc Ellipse(Team Attack) Goldplate Armor(Upgrade) Morph Call: "Go for the Goldplate!" Megazords * Dino Ultra Force Megazord(Dino Force Rush Hour) ** Dino Force Megazord *** Grappler Formation *** Crasher Formation *** Pounder Formation *** Scratcher Formation ** Pyro Express Megazord(Blazing Bite) Episodes # The Dino Discovery # Ranger Mail # Starbuddies # I Want Candy # Don't You Fake It # Soundwave Goodbye # Guilty Until Proven Innocent # Jordan Jive # Nightmare on my Street # Solve for X # Cage Against the Machine # Fallen Zord # Disc-Posit # Back to School # Mock Market # Up in the Club # Lights, Camera, Reaction! # Ranger:Chained # Monstrous Surprise # Winter is Coming Episode Names * Episode 4 is a reference to a song. * Episode 6 is a pun on "wave goodbye". * Episode 7 is a play on "innocent until proven guilty". * Episode 9 is a famous Halloween song. * Episode 10 is a common math problem. * Episode 11 is a play on "Rage against the Machine". * Episode 13 is a play on "deposit". * Episode 15 is a play on "stock market". * Episode 17 is a play on "lights, camera, action!". * Episode 18 is a play on and reference to "Django:Unchained". * The finale is a famous quote from the show Game of Thrones. Episode Desciption # Five scientists dig for fossils, but instead find something far more interesting. # Danica gets a job as a mailwoman but she cheats using her Dino Disc. # The rangers get trapped in a TV show and must defeat a monster to escape. # A monster curses the team to obsessively crave candy. # TBA # Sally's favorite pop singer is coming to town. # The Red Ranger is gravely injured in a battle, but a new Dino Disc may hold the solution. # Ace and Rick must decide who will lead the team while trying to rescue the rest of the Dino Force. # TBA # A film studio wants to make a movie about the Dino Force. # (Team-up with Power Rangers Monster Party) # Mammocrash comes to fight the rangers himself. Enryuu Sentai Gougouger(Belongs to Thunderyo) https://thunderyo.deviantart.com/gallery/37758829/Enryuu-Sentai-GOUGOUGER